


The Robe

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Spoiled Padawan [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Qui Gon decides its time to buy Obi Wan a new robe after seeing just how old and torn his old one is.





	The Robe

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to create a series instead of continuing to post as a multi-chaptered work.

Qui Gon examined Obi Wan's old and faded robe that Obi Wan has worn since he became of age six years ago. Obi Wan hadn't seemed to complain though, which didn't really mean much because Obi Wan rarely complained about anything. Other Masters gave their padawan's new robes each year, but Obi Wan had never requested one because he loved the robe he had. Qui Gon had questioned Obi Wan about why he hadn't asked for a new one two years ago, and Obi Wan's response was that he loved it since it used to belong to Qui Gon and it made him feel closer to him. Qui Gon had appreciated it but now it was getting to the point where Obi Wan was going to have to get a new one. Not only was it more faded than before, but he saw there were a few small holes, which could be easily restitched, but he wasn't going to do that. Obi Wan deserved something nice, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Qui Gon put the robe to the side and went out to look at what options for robes were available. He wanted to get something different and special for Obi Wan. 

"Buying a new robe for your padawan, Qui Gon," Mace asked. 

"As a matter of fact I am," Qui Gon responded spending a couple of hours looking through the dozens of different colored robes while chatting with Mace until he happened to come across one that was the exact shade of Obi Wan's eyes. "And I believe this is the one."

Mace nodded. "I agree. It looks nice. Good choice Qui Gon."

Qui Gon thanked him, paid for the robe and went back to his quarters where he found Obi Wan preparing tea. "Where have you been? I got back an hour ago and you weren't here. What's that package you have?"

"I got you something today," Qui Gon told him. "Open it." 

"What's the occasion," Obi Wan asked surprised.

"Do I need an occasion to spoil my padawan," Qui Gon asked with a smile. "Just open it." 

Obi Wan gave him a kiss before opening the package. He gasped when he saw the new robe. "But Master, I already have a perfectly good robe! You shouldn't have gotten me a new one!"

"Obi Wan, you have several holes in it and it is very faded. It was past due you got a new one. I wanted to get you one and I hope you like it." 

Qui Gon sensed Obi Wan loved it through their bond and because Obi Wan was smiling brightly and had tears in his eyes. "It matches my eyes. Thank you. This is really nice!" He threw his arms around his lover and Master who hugged him back. 

"I love you Obi Wan," Qui Gon told him after a few minutes of hugging. "You deserve something nice and new every once in a while." 

Even though they were in the comfort of their own home, Obi Wan put the robe on. Seeing him in it, made Qui Gon's heart race and knew he had made the right decision to get him a new robe. "How do I look?"

"So handsome I can't wait to get you out of it," Qui Gon teased. "But that can wait. Do you like it?"

"I love it!! Thank you again," Obi Wan told him reaching up to cup his master's cheek. Qui Gon smiled and after they drank their tea, Obi Wan showed Qui Gon how much he truly loved him for getting it for him.


End file.
